Give Me a Chance BouKanon
by isawbilly
Summary: This is a story I wrote for my girlfriend Mel because she loves the pairing Bou/Kanon. I wrote it in the usual format of Bou being seen as if he is a girl. Still pretty exciting though. Kanon gets a nice surprise, so enjoy!


"I'm paired with the new girl." I gaped quietly as the announcement of partners was made. My eyes gazed across the room towards the middle where the white haired girl sat quietly not looking up from her paper, her hair colored burned my eyes as light bounced off of its shine. Angrily I twirled my pen around in my hands letting the pen tip unscrew in between my finger tips before then fixing it back into its 'righty tighty' position as my retinas still tried to overcome their pain.

Not to gripe about my problems but I hated having to always be paired with the people I didn't get along with. True, I could meet new people but frankly I do not wish to meet new people, I have my few friends here and the rest swoon over me. I am fine with that and do not need to make useless conversation with new quantizes. I had met enough upturned nosed teenagers that had all the riches in the world but still had the nerve to complain about how their lives were unjust.

The girl, called Bou, turned sideways in her seat to take a glance back at me. We met eyes and her orbs widened before jerking away in udder fear. You're too shy for my taste; I enjoyed the energetic confident girls that swayed their hips while chatting with other girls as they walked down the halls. That left their hair long and tossed it over their shoulders when complimenting my new lip ring. I could say from just studying my new partner that she would never be one of those girls.

I would have to rake the back of my mind to find some reason for why she would even have confidence. She was thin, very thin. Too thin. She wore clothes that engulfed her in its whirlpool and kept her hair was up in adolescent pigtails. Bou had never bared much skin, the only glimpse she let anyone see were those pale stilts underneath that skirt. If she didn't shudder away I suppose some guy would find her attractive but in my opinion I do not foresee that coming.

Body shaking her slim finger twirled around in the ends of her small pigtails, I suppose it is one of her nervous habits, everyone has those, but I dislike hers more than anything at this point. Sighing I accepted the fact that I couldn't get out of this situation. I have to accept my cards and move on. Maybe since she doesn't seem talk to anyone in this school then we will be able to get through this smoothly with a passing grade that could boost my grade past it's "C" stature.

"Everyone, be still." Mr. Wilderson held his hands in the air to grab the attention of us students. The mingling among the room abruptly stopped and all attention was radiated forward. Still keeping a watchful eye on my project partner her head eased upward to look up to the board as the teacher wrote with chalk. The dust from the sticks billowed from the board making a pile of rubbish on the floor.

Her hair glided back as she shook her bangs away from her brown eyes. Her posture stayed slumped with a gentle curve in her back as she scribed the information from the bored into her vibrant pink notebook with small animal cartoon characters on the cover. Bad posture is a terrible habit; it can cause so many back problems. With that thought I edged in my seat and straightened my spine to the proper position feeling confident for not having a sore lower back like most students who slouch.

Letting my eyes settle upon my teacher I listened to his announcements as he scripted the important information on the chalkboard for all to see. Most of the students responded with writing it in their notebooks or those awful planners. I just stored it in my memory. That way I can't misplace it. "We will be working on these genocide projects for two weeks so I suggest that everyone gets with their partners now and discuss how you are going to go about finishing them."

Everyone rose and hustled past one another other finding their ways to their partners to begin chatting about their weekends instead of how they were going to start their genocide projects. Patiently I waited for her to approach me but she didn't stir or even look back to me. You're head stays lock in its position as you tap your pen tip on the edge of your notebook. "Come on." I huffed fidgeting in my seat as I let my hair fall in front of my face with anger.

Grunting I scooped up my papers and shoved my pen into my pocket. Throwing my head back I shook the bangs into place while brushing the longest part back with my smooth fingertips. I disliked having to approach girls. Usually they swarmed around my desk to compliment me on my hair, my jewelry, or anything new I was wearing. This girl was different and it frustrated me that I would be the one having to do all the socializing.

As I walked down the aisle of desks I got a few waves from students and I exchanged hellos because I enjoyed the attention being brought upon me. I ate it up and always made room for seconds, even for desert of girls leaving hints of lip gloss on my cheeks before they said goodbyes. Taking the now empty seat beside Bou she looked through her blond bangs to acknowledge my presence. Her stare froze my heart beat, not because of her beauty, but because of the coldness of it. The emptiness of her gaze is what frightened me.

I held back me emotions from entering my facial expressions. "Ok, let's get this project done as soon as possible. So we should go to the library after school and then to either yours or my house to work on it. Is that ok?" I turned in my seat to face you head on as I crossed one leg over the other slowly showing poise. Pushing my hair back from framing my face I looked to her as she slumped more into her seat while folding her arms tightly against her tiny waist. "Your house." Whispering she dug her nails into the sides of her arms making the area around it turn a light shade of red.

The bell rang and all the students piled out trying to leave the school grounds as soon as possible. Like as planned, Bou and I went to the school's library checking out a few books about the Bosnian genocide. As we entered the silent establishment two girls, Aya and Kimiko, already clutched to my side leaving Bou with her brow furrowed into a tight knot. "Hi Kanon." Together they said in unison while touching at the decorations on my jacket. "Hello." They both giggled into their hands over my greeting.

Aya looked up to me with love struck eyes as I smiled sweetly to her. "Kanon do you want to go downtown with us to eat and shop?" Even though eating and watching them both shop for revealing clothes sounded very fulfilling I couldn't leave my responsibilities. "I have to start my project with Bou." Glancing over I noticed that Bou had ran off already. Scanning the library's radius quickly I saw her walking in the directions of the history section.

"Come on." Kimiko pleaded swaying back and forth on the tips of her toes. Slowly I slinked out of their arms brushing my uniform jacket sleeves out from their wrinkled state. "I'm sorry but how about Friday? Unless you girls are busy?" They both squeaked that they weren't busy in a high pitched fashion. "Ok, I'll see you girls Friday after school." Leaning down I hugged them both as a friendly gesture before turning around to go find my project partner that had abandoned me to the leeches.

Slinking around all the book shelves it wasn't hard to find Bou because of her vibrant hair. She was skimming a decent sized book not giving me her attention when I walked up to her. "Hey I'm sorry about that. Kimiko and Aya wanted to hangout but I told them I couldn't." Even though I was speaking to Bou it felt like I was talking to myself. None of my words were reaching her. The only response I received was a disgruntled huff before she slammed the book back onto the shelf, to then have her walk in the opposite direction from me.

The whole time Bou never spoke a word to me, she just skimmed through the books dusting the spine of the row with a single extended digit while being lost in her own world. I wanted to at least have a small conversation to make the air seem a little less stuffy and to let our minds not feel so trapped but having a conversation with Bou would be a difficult task, unlike most girls I spend time with who can never seem to stop their mouths from moving.

Once we had all the necessary books checked out in both of our names we left the library and I began to walk in the direction that would bring us to my house and Bou followed a few steps behind. "Why are you walking behind me?" I froze in my tracks looking back to her. She shrugged her scrawny shoulders that bulged out of her cardigan and continued to look at the lawn displays people presented in front of their homes. Frustrated I sighed and took a hold of her arm giving her a light pull forward to keep up with my pace. Huffing she gave in and moved her legs a little faster to be able to walk beside me. It felt as if she was embarrassed to be seen with me. Thinking that was such a crush to my confidence.

The silence between us was ear bleeding. The noise of passing cars and birds flying above us was the only sounds my ears could pick up and register. I was used to walking in silence, but I was always alone. When a person walks beside you it is only natural to speak to one another. Bou was different. She just looked above her, into the sky taking long deep breaths. I listened to her breathing. It was like she was meditating, her eyes closed letting her body naturally move her forward.

"What are you doing?" Her head shot back to normal level with her brows furrowed furiously like they had done in the library. "I'm thinking." She responded with her nose scrunched up. "How can you think like that?" Truly how can someone think in that fashion? "Because I can Kanon." Her head dipped back into the same stance as before. Shaking her head her hair flipped behind her shoulders as she closed her eyes once again. Imitating her I knocked my head back and shut my eyes greeting the warmth of the sun above us. It was relaxing for a moment but the relaxation went away quickly and the clumsiness and un-coordination made walking like this more difficult.

When we finally reached my home it was a blessing because I couldn't stand the noise of nothingness any longer. My neighbor's border collie barked defensively at us and Bou approached the fence with an extended hand. I was about to warn her of it's bad behavior but before I could speak the dog was wagging its tail and letting Bou pat the top of its black head. The sight before me made me smile sweetly. I've heard that dogs know when someone is a gentle soul, so I suppose that Bou has some gentle side to her hidden behind her brick wall.

Quickly I unlocked the door and opened it letting Bou enter before me; she rolled on her heels dropping her book bag causing vibrations to surge through the floorboards under my feet. As I closed the door tightly Bou began inspected the small living room, studying all the various school pictures of myself. The embarrassing pictures are the first Bou finds. Covering her mouth she giggles at each one of them before setting the frames back down on the wobbly table.

"Do you want anything to drink Bou?" I asked as we together walked into the kitchen. Even though I was pretty sure she hated me I still felt obligated to be nice. Maybe it's just my nature. "Yes. Thank you." Her mood seemed to be lifted; it seemed to have raised an octave while still having the soft undertone to it though. "We just have water right now. My mom won't buy soft drinks." Telling her this seemed useless, she doesn't seem to mind about anything that I tell her.

Opening a cabinet I gently grasped two glasses by the brims setting them down onto the counter. Bou reached for hers pulling it close to her face barely scathing the bridge of her nose as she studied the dolphin painting on the side. Tracing over the outline of the bigger dolphin leisurely a small grin spread on her lips hooking onto the edges. "Girls are weird." I thought to myself.

Spinning around I snatched the pitcher from the table, then I spun counter clockwise trying to present a good show for the lady. This act did not impress her as she placed her glass back down on the counter harshly so that I could pour room temperature water into her beloved dolphin cup. Bringing the cup to her delicate glossy tinted pink lips she slowly drank it without making a sound. Shaking my head I poured myself a cup of water into my own dolphin cup that I would only take a sip or two from. When the liquid trailed down my throat it was warm and felt raw against my vocal cords.

Placing the pitcher back onto the table I stood upright leaning my body slant against the counter top. Letting the edge knick at my lower back. "Want to work on our project here?" I pointed my non occupied finger to the kitchen table with the bright light directly grazing down on the center of the vinyl covered table. "How about your room?" Chocking on my water I spit it back out into the cup instead of on the floor. Eyes wide I looked at Bou trying to read her face for any sort of deformity of shock. "My room?" I managed to choke out in between coughs trying to grasp onto some air. "Yeah, it'll be comfier." She speaks? "Sure. Um. Yeah. Well." I paused trying to collect my thoughts in a rushed fashion. "Let's go then." Bou perked upright and her pigtails flailed about bouncing from side to side.

The sudden boldness of my partner startled me. The shy, meek new girl just suggested going up to my room, my personal space might I add. To work on a history project that we could work on at the kitchen table. Suddenly a warm hand grasped onto my shaking left hand. I jumped back knocking my elbow against the counters edge spilling water down the front of my uniform shirt. "Aw. Look what you did. Scared of a girl touching you?" Tugging on the hem of my shirt the water clutched to my flesh, my cheeks flushed red.

"Stop it." I pushed her hand away from the bottom of my shirt. Turning around I grabbed a folded hand towel and dabbed at the water spot on my front. "I'm not scared. You just startled me ok? You're quiet at school so it kinda shocked me to have you speaking to me in full sentences." I gaped at the girl and she just threw giggles in my face. "I don't talk so that no one can talk about me." Her hands planted themselves at her waist as her hips swayed side to side as she spoke to me. It was whimsical as the pleats in her skirt swished back and forth against her porcelain legs.

Smiling and laughing Bou left me standing in the kitchen to walk towards the stair case. "How do you know my room is up there?" I questioned tossing the damp towel on the vinyl counter. "I'm just a lucky guesser!" She called as Mary Janes clinked against the wooden stairs in a rhythmic pattern slowly fading as her distance grew. Grimacing I gathered up our books bags and lugged them up the stairs practically dragging them across the wooden floors. Each step was a struggle as they clunked over each one.

Arriving in my room I was greeted by Bou standing by my unmade bed rummaging through the pile of clothes in front of my nightstand. Dropping our bags I rushed to her snatching the shirt away from her wandering fingers. "Can you not go through my stuff?" I hissed gripping onto my wrinkled shirt tightly; it bothered me when people went through my stuff. "I just wanted to know information about you." With cat like reflexes she snatched the shirt right out of my hands and held it up to her chest aligning the shoulders of the shirt with hers, almost purring under her breath. "This would look nice on me." Her small hips shifted to the side relieving the pressure off her left leg while her eyelashes batted franticly, hypnotizing my eyes upon her swayed hip. "Uh." I couldn't find the ability to speak. Instead I decided to stay quiet and let her think whatever she wanted about me.

Tossing my shirt back into the pile she pushed past me knocking our shoulders together. Crouching down she unzipped her book bag and pulled out a handful of papers and a burgundy colored book. "Let's get to work on our project then." She spun around me; the scent of bananas mixed with cotton candy tickled my nose almost causing me to sneeze. I scratched the sides trying to overcome the prickly feeling as Bou flopped down on my bed crinkling her papers underneath her thin arms letting her clunky shoes fall off the tips of her toes.

Agreeing with her decision of actually working on the project I sat beside her with a book in my lap and my notebook placed beside me as I kicked off my shoes. I copied important information from one of my own books into a beat up spiral that was rarely ever used. I wrote sentence after sentence about the Bosnian genocide. The number killed, the reasons why, and so much more.

But, truly it was hard to concentrate because there was a girl stretched long ways across my bed with her side cushioned into my fluffy comforter as a hand held up her delicate head. As she read her fingers twirled around her white pigtails. Her legs moved back and forth letting her feet fall onto my pillows. Her movements shook my bed scattering my eyes all over the page of my book. Hands shaking I tried to concentrate on my studies to the best of my abilities.

"Do you like me?" My eyes watched my fingers release my pen and it suicide dropped onto my notebook bouncing off onto my bed. "Uh, I'm not sure?" I was not sure of how to answer her question. Bou moved in closer to me by crawling on her elbows making her only about a foot away. "I barely know you Bou." Frantically I tried to please her with my unknown words while trying to sort out everything thrown around in my brain. Yes I think she's pretty but I do not know this girl and I cannot come up with such a quick answer just on the basis of what I know about her. All I know is that she likes dolphins and apparently me.

Delicate fingers trailed up my extended leg digging into my uniform pants tickling the skin beneath. "I like you though, Kanon." Her eyes stared into mine though they immediately shot back down to her lap when I did not shy away from them this time. Trying to get away I scooted back attempting to put space in between us. The girl pushed herself up by her arms and stayed in an all fours position crawling close to me while swaying her hips back and forth.

Pressing my right hand into the mattress I couldn't move any farther away. I had that sweet privilege taken away. Moving closer to me her head became level with mine only a few inches away. Chocolate eyes locked onto mine as she moved her left hand farther up my leg over my crotch graciously stifling a gasp out of me. I bucked my hips forward from the touch and in response she dragged her fingers up my chest, one at a time unbuttoning my long-sleeved white shirt. Once she had the last button undone she ran her hand behind my neck tugging at my midnight colored hair.

Inching forward she awkwardly moved over onto my lap letting a smirk sprawl upon her lips as she tried to push her skirt downward so I wouldn't see under it. Though when she removed her guarding hand and positioned herself comfortably I could almost see her panties, her skirt was already past mid thigh teasing my hormone enriched mind. "Bou, we really shouldn't-", suddenly I was cut off by lips capturing mine in a shy quickened kiss as our lips lingered and her posture melted above me.

Whitened strands tickled my face as her lips traveled to my neck where she would leave small nibbles and sucks turning my skin a brightened shade of red. Digging her nails into the top of my hand her teasing controlled my mind making me go blank of all thoughts but her. Her hands felt so soft against my skin which made me want to caress more of her.

From her actions it made my body react and my pants tightened snuggly confining my dick in uncomfortable ways. Bou felt this as my sudden erection pressed against her small rear in a slow roll of my hips. Giggles escaped her mouth dancing on my skin before she attached her teeth onto a chunk of my flesh from my neck. This caused me to growl and push Bou's hand off of mine so that I could grip onto her hips, my fingers grabbed onto the extra fabric as I grinded myself against her.

Since my hands were free she challenged her dominance again by slamming my back flat on the bed with her digits tangled inside my hair once again. A growl rolled in my throat as the pin needle sensation engulfed my scalp. Taking my right hand she brought it to her lips licking the tip of my index finger just barely wetting it. Lightly she nibbled on the end before sliding it down the back of her throat. This was clearly in attempt to inform me that she did not have any gag reflexes. Languidly my finger slid out of her warm mouth, her lips were pressed together gliding smoothly across my digit making me lose control of myself as I grunted which satisfied her desires.

Ever so painfully slow my hand guided down her chin and was allowed to massage her neck softly before permitting me have a quick feel of her breast. She didn't have a large chest at all, I was pretty sure that she was wearing a padded bra from the short feel I received. Shifting my hand down I grazed my fingers down her stomach, it was toned and her frame was very petite. As I touched her stomach through her shirt moans jumped through her lips making me grin.

Taking my hand away from her stomach she sat it at the hem of her hiked skirt leaving it free for me to do as I pleased. Being a sexually frustrated teenager I wasted no time as I pushed my hand up her skirt but I was greatly surprised of what my hand found underneath that pleaded school uniform skirt.

Screaming bloody murder I pushed Bou back almost knocking him against the wall. In udder shock I bolted up off the bed and onto my shaking legs. "You're a fucking guy!" My head felt cloudy as I felt myself get weak from udder shock. Bou was sitting against my wall pressing his forehead to the framework with a pillow in his lap. His hands were discoloring from the tightness of his grip. "I thought you wouldn't care." His voice was meek as I heard him choke on his words. "Of course I fucking care! I thought you were a girl and then I find that you have a dick! It's kind of shocking Bou!" I paused in my speech. "If that's even your name."

"I call myself Bou. My real name is Saitou." The thing said to me. I couldn't believe my ears. This man dresses as a girl and fooled everyone. For what? Shits and giggles? Does he do this to other guys as well to mess with their minds? All of these questions swarmed my brain as I paced in front of my TV. 'Bou' sat on my bed not daring to make a noise. He just looked down at the floor waiting for me to come to the decision of what to do to him. "I won't tell anyone what happened. I know how embarrassing this would be for someone to find out." I couldn't respond to this because at the moment my head was still be swarmed by questions as I formed circular tracks on my floor.

I stopped pacing when I heard the gentle sniffles from his runny nose. When I took my gaze up off the floor I saw a cross dressing guy crying into his hands as the pillow squished in between his arms. The sight over whelmed me. For some reason I still saw him as a girl. I knew he was a man and my hand got enough proof of that but yet, I still saw Saitou, Bou, as a teenage girl crying against the wall.

"Hey. I'm sorry." With a sudden change of heart I walked closer to him and sat down on the edge of the bed with my back to him. "I didn't mean to freak out like that… It just… Shocked me… You're very convincing." I brought my hand up and placed it on his knee making him jump with fear from my touch. Bou's eyes still looked down to the wooden floor. "Thank you. I better be going now. We can finish our projects tomorrow in the library or something." The hesitation in his voice sounded so harsh and I knew that he was very upset over my reaction.

I gripped onto his knee tightly so that he couldn't leave. "No stay." I demanded and Bou didn't make an attempt to get up from the bed after that.

"I just don't understand Bou."

"You can call me Saitou."

"I know you as Bou though."

"Well now you know that I am a guy..."

"Still, I know you as Bou. Calling you Saitou would be too awkward to say."

"Will you not tell people at school?"

"I promise not to tell them. If you tell me why you do this."

Bou paused and gazed in my direction with his eyes filling with hot tears. "I don't know really. I just enjoy it. I like tricking people. I like getting the attention from the 'straight' boys." Folding his hands into his lap he took a deep breath attempting to push back his water fountain tears. "My mom always wanted a girl." To try and stop the water fountain inside of him from overflowing he chewed on the tip of his knuckle. It was a failed attempt and Bou collapsed onto my body sobbing into my chest soaking my shirt and flesh with his hot tears. Silently I stroked his back trying to comfort him. I don't know his pain on a first hand basis but if it causes this much emotion discomfort then it must be difficult.

"Do you do this with a lot of guys?" I asked him once he had calmed down enough to understand my words.

"No. Just a few I think I would have a chance to be with. It never really ends up too well. Once they find out and all. But, I know I will have to deal with that for awhile now so I better get used to it."

"You shouldn't talk like that."

"Why not?"

"Because not everyone will disprove of you having a penis dude."

"Well it's kinda hard to get past that finding out stage once they know."

In peaceful silence we sat there staring at each other's hands and every once in awhile brushing them against each other to send silent messages that everything will be ok. "Do your parents approve of you doing this?" Another question was put out onto the table. Deep breathing began again in my friend as he prepared himself to answer. "They don't say much about it. Since we moved and no one knows that I was a boy before all of this."

Our hands met once again and I gave his fingertips permission trail along my palm sending sweet shudders up my arm. "I'm sorry if I offended you by coming onto you. It was rude for me to think you wouldn't mind the fact I was a guy." Bou picked at my black finger nail polish chipping off a small fraction of a piece. "It's ok. I bet you get that a lot… When you do try I mean." I halted his fingers from fiddling anymore as I engulfed them preciously in my hands. "Yeah I do." Another tear trailed down the high cheek bones and dropped down onto Bou's lap. His past struck a chord of anguish inside him.

Being a sweet, tender guy I patted the top of his hands before standing up and going to the left drawer of my dresser. "What are you-" Bou was cut off by me handing him a bag of various candies I had kept over time. "If it makes you feel better you can have some of the candy I keep stashed. They always make me feel better." A rosy tint rose on my cheeks as I admitted an embarrassing secret about myself. Sniffling Bou crinkled the paper bag open and dived in pulling out a mint chocolate candy wrapped in shiny foil. "Thank you Kanon, you're too nice. You treat me as if I am a girl." Laughing through the hiccups he munched on the candy that sat on his lap.

Placing myself next to his frame again I hesitantly picked my left arm up to lay across Bou's shoulders, contouring to their unique shape. Slowly I gripped his tense muscle and massaged making Bou moan under his breath as he chewed. Seeing that he enjoyed massages I situated myself to sit behind him and his head rolled back and forth as I roughened my touch on his neck and shoulders. Soon he ignored the candy all together placing the paper bag on the bed side table.

Every time I got to the dip in his neck he groaned clenching his fists not holding back his noises anymore. "Am I too rough?" I paused in my rubbing motions. "No, it feels _really_ good." Doing as Bou wished I continued to knead out his muscles till they melted in my hands like butter. "Feel any better?" I whispered focusing on my current task. Not speaking he nodded then let his head fall limp from my touch. "Good."

"You can stop. The friction from my shirt is starting to hurt." My friend went to move forward but I stopped him by wrapping my arms tightly around his waist letting them rest underneath his ribcage. A squeak came from Bou as I pulled him back pressing his back against my chest. "Here." My finger tips traveled to the buttons of his uniform shirt unfastening them quickly one by one. Once every button had been released I pulled his shirt off of his arms laying it next to us. Along his back there was a pink bra strap with yellow stars decorating the fabric. I chuckled snapping it open with expert skills flinging it off of him and onto the floor, where bras proper place is.

"You don't need that."

"I know."

"Then why wear it?"

"I still need to fool people."

Pause. "You did fool me."

"Exactly."

He did fool me, and still continues to fool me. In my imagination I still continue to see Bou as a girl. A topless girl sitting in my room letting me rub her shoulders till she slides through my strong fingers. I have to keep reminding myself that it's a guy I am feeling on. As my hands began to travel down his back his posture straightened exposing most of his ribs to me. The boy was frail, the equivalent of a twig but, still I felt this attraction to him.

The way his back dipped and curved in the most feminine ways was captivating. I couldn't stop studying his body shape with sight and by touch. When I dragged my hands down to his waist I left the ghosts touch feeling that left Bou shivering under my power. Leaning down I breathed harshly on the exposed neck in front of me causing the shirtless one to flinch. "Are you ticklish?"I proceeded to breathe against his goose bump flesh. Bursting into giggles I got a light slap to the face as he tried to wriggle away from my body. In response I gripped even tighter to his middle nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck.

"Do you like me Kanon?" That question arose again and I sighed into his neck. "I'm not sure." I truly couldn't answer at this point. I'm not gay, but even if I was, Bou is more like a young woman to me. Maybe it's because I meet him as if he was a girl but all of it was very confusing and questioned my sexual preference. I'm straight, bisexual, or gay. I believed I was straight when I woke up this morning but now in that same bed I am questioning myself. The decision would be tough.

"I'm not sure if I like guys Bou."

"I'm a girl."

"You have a dick."

"It's something extra."

I chuckled at his response. "I don't want to be the bitch though." I nuzzled my face into his warm inviting neck. "You don't have to be. I can go either way."

Leaning back Bou's hair tickled my face as it rudely entered my mouth without any warning. I spit it out almost gagging from the shampoo taste left inside my mouth. The body against mine shook from laughter as he found my discomfort comical. Moving our faces closer I felt hot breath smother my lips and I decided to throw my cares aside capturing his lips with mine letting them linger while my stomach flipped and began to burn with an unknown sensation.

The kiss deepened as I Bou's tongue trailed my bottom lip trying to gain entrance. I parted my lips letting his tongue mingle with mine as it explored its new surroundings. His mouth was warm and tasted of minty chocolate as our tongues massages one another's roughly.

Trailing my hands up his chest he led them up to his jutting neck where he laid my fingers in a way to grasp gently around his airways. Pressing roughly against his throat I knew clearly what he was asking of me to do. I only knew this because I enjoyed the same treatment done to my own throat. I always placed girl's hands to my neck instructing them to perform various tasks they refused to do in fear of hurting me. I wanted the pain though, which is what they never seemed to understand.

Receiving a wide smile with a quickened gasp his hands clutched at mine encouraging me to grip tighter. Traveling my mouth to his ear leaving a trail of soft kisses I whispered. "I know what you like." I cut off his airways more pressing his body harder against mine. I felt the air get sucked right out as his lungs deflated making him go limp in my tense arms. Looking upon Bou's face I watched it flush red and the tears push against the brims of his lustful eyes.

Releasing my grip suddenly he began to gasp trying to fill his lungs with precious air before clanking our teeth together as he collided our lips together in a fit of lust. Sloppily we exchanged kisses while rubbing hands against one another's bodies pushing away at the hanging fabrics. Shaking Bou slid his hands against my shoulders pushing my shirt down my arms. Hastily I shook off the rest of it throwing the bundled inside out clothing to the floor.

Turning around I was once again straddled and my doll didn't try to push down at his open skirt. I peered down at the matching star underwear smirking devilishly as I rubbed those silky thighs from the knees to his hips sliding underneath pleated fabric every time letting it tickle against the flesh of my arms. Moaning Bou leaned throwing his head back as his lower body grinded against mine in a delicate friction. Not able to control myself I moaned equally as loud matching his ever so perfectly.

Nails scathed at my open chest making me clutch at his thighs probably tearing at some flesh as well. Changing my tone of pleasure I let out soft noises almost whimpers. Relieving some of the pressure of his nails he moved down my stomach stopping at my bulky belt buckle to look up at me with deep brown eyes, they burned with desire, I could see the need Bou wanted radiating towards me. Growling in the back of my throat I demanded harshly. "Don't stop." Obeying my vintage belt buckle was unclasped which then leaded to unzipping my pants relieving some of the tension that had been building up inside.

Slinking his body down mine his direction was towards my waist as he assisted in the removal of my pants leaving me in my plain navy blue boxers, my erection trying to sneak out the front of the tent it had built. Gliding farther down Bou clutched at the inside of my thighs spreading them widely apart with force. I began to feel too vulnerable to him, wanting to clasp my legs back together but his strong grip prevented such task. Parted lips hovered above my member breathing hot air against it making me twitch under him with anticipation. Slim fingers snaked underneath the waistband sliding the fabric downward in a forceful motion leaving them bundled at my knees. Which left me with no fabric to hide behind; I was exposed before Bou while he still could hide himself under that skirt.

Gripping his hand around my throbbing erection Bou licked the tip tasting my seeping pre-cum. I shook from the contact moaning from the slight touch I had just received. Languidly an inviting mouth surrounded me as his lips farther and farther down taking in all of me. Entwining my fingers into the loose ends of his hair I bucked my hips forward gasping trying to intake some air, I felt the tip of my dick slide gently into the back of his throat and like predicted Bou didn't have any gag reflexes.

Fingers entered my mouth as Bou reached up to me. Snapping at the tips I got a muffled response from him as he continued to deep throat my cock in the most pleasing way. While smirking I liberally coated his 3 digits with warm saliva as an apology. I traced around each slippery one with my tongue as he pushed them to the back of my throat. I coughed slightly because of the strange feeling it left as his fingers slid out.

Taking his hand away my spit glided down his extensions leaving wet trails behind. Taking his hand off of the base of my member he moved his lips down further once again letting me trail down the back of his throat. Jerking my body forward he winced slightly because of the friction occurring in his throat perhaps. The new free hand of his proceeded to pull down his pink underwear down as he wiggled his hips trying to ease the process. Curving my middle I hooked a finger into the side of his underwear and yanked down wanting to participate in the action.

Eyes clasped together I couldn't control my vocal cords anymore and began to breath in a moan as Bou hummed softly with my length fully inside his hot cavern. I heard whimpering as his head bobbed up and down quickly. Opening my eyes slightly I could see that Bou had one of his saliva covered fingers in his entrance, he squirmed slightly when he inserted the next one. I could've questioned what he was doing to seem like I didn't know what he was doing but, I would be lying. I'm a guy; I've seen enough porn in my life to know very well what Bou was doing.

"Bou." I groaned as watching his preparations made me more aroused than I already was. I could feel myself throb uncontrollably violent inside Bou's wet mouth almost at my brink. Taking my hands and pulling his head back he looked up at me with concerned filled eyes as he continued his act. I felt my cheeks burn, I looked away for a moment. "I was close." I murmured to afraid to look into his beautiful orbs. Bou chuckled as he wiped the saliva build up on the backside of his not occupied hand. I noticed that his other hand continued its work in a scissoring motion with the three digits I had coated.

Silently once again we both stared at one another waiting for the other to make the first move. Hands slid up my chest as he straddled my hips snuggly with his boney knees probing my ribs. The skirt, which he had for some reason kept on, was pushed up by his apparent erection; it was reddened from arousal as pre-cum slid down his length.

Leaning down over me he began to lightly kiss my lips as he aligned the tip of my member with his entrance. Pressing my lips harder to his I gently rolled my hips up slowly sliding into Bou letting his muscles clench around pulsing erection. Running my hands up his chest he shivered as I massaged his nipples, taking one in each hand, pinching them just to see him squirm more.

Whimpering Bou's eyes were clenched shut as he eased himself down, inch by inch taking me in. I gasped wanting more but I wasn't going to let myself hurt Bou more. I had to be patient. Suddenly Bou started moving forward and then back letting the ends of his hair brush against my face and neck softly. "You ok?" I whispered clutching onto his thighs slinking them to cup around both smooth butt cheeks. Nodding Bou began to pick up his pace taking a gasp out of my lungs quickly while leaving a trail of kisses down my jaw. Moaning airily I began to move my hips to meet Bou's movements, lips pressed roughly against mine trying to muffle noises. Behind his hair I saw him wince but he didn't make an effort to tell me to stop.

After a few moments it seemed the pain had been ridded away as my friend whimpered my name under his breath leaning back to ride me roughly. In response I uttered his name thrusting deeper into him with more force than the last. The pleasure of it all was increasing every time Bou came down making me want even more from him. My hands gripped around his prominent hips to guide him as I was desperate for more of his friction.

The sound of skin hitting against skin along with the squeaking from my bed frame echoed through my room as I quickened my pace putting all my weight onto my shoulders so that I could gyrate my lower half around. I felt my tip rub against Bou's prostate and he cried out for more clutching onto my hands that rested firmly on his hips. Nervously I removed one of my hands from his beautiful hips and started to stroke Bou roughly as he arched into my hand groaning harshly with half lidded eyes. This moment was perfect as his mouth curved into an expression of pure bliss while his cheeks flushed with color.

Hissing I gazed upward as Bou rode me with his eyes closed and mouth ajar to take in short gasps of the stuffy air surrounding us. Pleasurable noises escaped his lips enticing me more by every whimper and mew. Holding onto the backboard of my bed Bou used it as support to be able to move quicker to match my increasing speed and uncontrollable actions.

Yelping he looked down at me with his mouth in a subtle smile before hunching down to kiss and bite at my perspiration coated neck. Sucking in the skin I bucked my hips upward trying to stifle a groan. His tongue trailed over the swollen fiery skin before pleasing the other side of my neck with these same actions. I knew the area would bruise but I didn't care, I liked the attention.

My lower abdomen burned with sensation as my mind clouded. Eyes shut I tried to hold back wanting this moment that we were sharing to last as long as it possibly could. Pumping my hand along Bou's erection I felt him pulse and writhe. The warmth traveled through my body, flooding my veins with the delightful sensation that I craved. All the way to my fingertips that tingled against the porcelain flesh I desperately held onto.

Pigtails bounced up and down as his body did the same. Slamming his hips down Bou sharply cried out my name while releasing into my hand clenching his muscles around me in pure pleasure and bliss. Warm liquid liberally covered my torso as it began to drip down the back of my hand making a pool on my lower abdomen.

Still thrusting the sensation never left me and continued to build up with every twitch Bou experienced. Sweat dripped down his flawless forehead as he pants almost in unison with me while riding out his orgasm. This act sent me over the edge; I violently drove myself into the tightness repetitively whispering his name as I released my seed deep inside of him.

Panting I released my bear grip on my partner to let myself bask in the aftermath of pleasure. The burning sensation flowed through my limbs making me shake as I rested my head against the pillow. Bou looked at me through slit eyes breathing deeply with slumped shoulders. Yanking my pet down I crashed our lips kissing him so deeply that I almost forgot to breath. Both of us were caught up in our own blissful world to not be able to hear the footstep going up the stairs and to my door. A quick knock jolted me into reality and I pulled Bou next to me covering ourselves up with the blanket. Just as I covered our naked selves up the door open and my mother's red hair peeked inside.

Lowering our heads in embarrassment at the fact of being caught we waited for the lectures and punishments. My mother coughed nervously before speaking. "Sano, I heard….. you and your girlfriend……I just wanted to tell you…… I'm home." Frazzled she shut the door and we could hear her heels click down the stairs to probably dwell on the situation she had just witnessed.

Cursing I snatched a worn t shirt from the pile to wipe the remaining liquid off of my hand and torso. Leaving a corner untouched I handed it to Bou to clean himself up with. Chuckling to myself I stated. "I've never been caught before." Sighing I ran my hands over my face rubbing my eyes in frustration. The pads of Bou's fingers trailed against my chest and neck tickling at my flesh. "At least she thought I was a girl. You weren't fully caught." His words did lift my spirits but the fact still stands that I was caught and now my mother will never treat me the same.

"Hey. Everything will be ok." Teeth nibbled at my jaw line making me almost purr like a kitten. "I suppose." Smiling I patted the top of Bou's head twirling the white strands in between my nimble fingers. Lying in my arms Bou breathed against my bare chest trying to get his old pattern back. Pressing my head against the top of his I let the scent of strawberries overtake my nostrils making my heart flutter with happiness.

Rolling his body more onto mine he grinned. I didn't expect it but he left a small kiss upon my lips catching me off guard but I enjoyed the small joy it brought me. Attempting to sit up I pulled him back down to me by his shoulder. Placing my hand around the base of his neck I jerked him forward into a deeper kiss as I probed my tongue into his mouth. Shocked he froze for a moment but then began to accept my uninvited tongue by opening his mouth a bit more while swirling his tongue against mine. All of this almost makes me want to fuck him all over again.

"Let's go confront your mom now before she comes back upstairs." The softness in his voice soothed my fears. The thought of resting here with Bou made my mind foggy and not want to take responsibility for my actions. I nodded my head slowly before kissing my friend one last time to try to capture some more encouragement.

Rolling away from me Bou gathered up his strayed clothes piling them next to him while I watched his movements. I wanted to touch his soft skin one more time before he covered it up but my arms would not lift themselves up to perform the task. I was limp but knew I had to get up. This task was difficult but I managed to roll myself off the edge of the bed. Standing erect I felt my head spin as I grabbed fresh pants from my dresser. I ignored underwear at this point because I was pretty sure there were no clean ones left.

My jeans hung loosely on my hips exposing the slight happy trail that shaded down my lower abdomen. Usually I shaved this away but girls find it attractive for some reason. Or at least that's what they whisper in my ear as their delicate hands graze over the sensitive flesh.

Buttoning his shirt up Bou looked over at me eyeing up and down my torso. "Fucking tease. I hope you don't go downstairs like that." Jokingly he laughed at my attire while adjusting his bra through the open part of his shirt; I snarled snatching up a clean shirt from my computer chair slipping it over my head stretching my arms through the sleeve holes. The shirt had several wrinkles in it which frustrated me to no other but I had to ignore it for now.

"Does this look convincing enough?" Bou stuck his chest out as if he had breasts to fill the cups of that patterned bra. I reached out and poked the firm fabric denting it in till I touched his flat chest. I replied with an "Eh," before striding over to my full length mirror to adjust my image. "It convinced you at first." He huffed fumbling with the placement of the cups to look presentable. "I didn't know there was nothing under there." I smoothed out the frayed parts of my hair letting out a small chuckle watching Bou's reflection furrow its brows.

Standing he attempted to flatten out his skirt and to unwrinkled his cardigan. Though this was a failed attempt I thought the effort to be thoughtful. My pet's posture straightened as he stated that he was ready whenever I was. Gulping I prepared myself mentally for this awkward situation before nodding. Bou's hand extended for mine and let our fingers lace together. His hand was slightly smaller than mine and it seemed to fit so perfectly with mine. "It'll make us look more like a couple." I knew that it was an excuse for him to hold my hand though.

The walk downstairs felt like the last walk before going to the electric chair. I did not know how my mother would react. She could either accept it and move on or put me on lock down for the rest of my life. I would be stripped of the privileges to be able to have quests over to be allowed to go out to the city with friends. It would leave me with the only entertainment of starring out the window like a lonely house cat desperate to put its' paws in the front lawn.

My hands began to sweat making my grip around Bou's fingers slippery and difficult to hold on to. When we reached the living room I could see my mother sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea clasped in her delicate hands. She did not look up at us but instead kept her gaze on the steaming cup lost in a trance. Hesitantly we approached her and stood silently at the other end of the table. In fear I gripped more tightly onto Bou's hand trying to calm my nerves. The thicker sheet of sweat made my hand slide down his as I tried to hold on to his finger tips.

"I'm not mad." My mother said with her voice shaking like a leaf. Her small mouth opened to speak but only a meek cough escaped. Her eyes darted away from us in shame of being unable to speak. "I just want you guys to be more careful." She reached under the table into her lap and presented a box of condoms setting them in front of her on the kitchen table. I could feel my cheeks begin to warm so I lowered my head trying to hide my blushing. While Bou kept his head held high trying to hold back his giggles. She breathed deeply almost in a sigh, she rose her tea cup to her lips taking a small sip of the warm liquid. "You're too young to have kids." I let my hand relax in Bou's out of relief. She really did believe that Bou was a girl.

I gulped trying not to smile in pure happiness. "Don't worry mom. We won't." Bou physically can't have a baby and if he could I would be really concerned of how. "Because there is other stuff you guys can do that doesn't involve intercourse." Lifting her head up she looked to both of us individually with stern eyes that only a concerned parent could have. At this point Bou couldn't hold back his laughter and let a few squeaky giggles burst out through his lips. "I'm sorry." He whispered using his best imitation of a girl's voice which was very impressive.

"What is your name?" My mother asked Bou while drumming her fingers softly on the table top. It was hers and mine nervous habit that we shared. "Bou." His posture straightened while his pigtails flailed about for a moment as they had earlier in this kitchen. She nodded looking back over to me. "Sano, how long have you been keeping her a secret from me?" The question startled me. I couldn't really tell my mother that I just met him officially today and that we weren't even involved. I just threw out the best answer I could come up with. "Like a month." This answer didn't please my mother too much. I suppose it didn't seem like enough time but if I had told her the truth I believe she would've fallen out of her chair.

"Just." Her speech paused while she tried to gather her words up and place them into a proper sentence. "Just be careful." Her hand pushed the box of condoms closer to us. Shyly I reached out and grasped onto the box letting it rest on the side of my leg while my other hand gripped harder onto Bou's probably causing him a great deal of pain. "Ok mom." The sarcastic teenager side of me took over causing me to receive a sneering glare from my parent. My eyes shot downward to the white and black tiled floor. "Sorry." I muttered harshly.

My mother's fragile hand waved us away. "I'll speak to you later Sano. Once Bou has left." Fuck. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Shinya." My 'girlfriend' bowed to my mother in respects. My mother didn't say anything to Bou and just waved her hand once again while taking a larger gulp of the now semi warm tea. "Come on Bou. Let's go back upstairs." Whispering I tugged lightly on his hand signaling for him to follow me. When he turned around the disappointment was apparent in his facial expression.

Quicker than last time we hurried up the stairs and back into my bedroom. I closed my bedroom door and made sure that it was locked this time. Bou released his grip of my hand and let his body fall softly onto the cushioned bed burying his face into my pillow. I heard a deep sigh emit before his muscles relaxed. Going back over to my dresser I opened the top drawer and stuffed the box of condoms into the clutter before pushing it shut.

"You're mom hates me." My friend stated with his face submerged deeply into the fluff of the pillow. "She doesn't hate you Bou." I crawled onto my bed sitting myself next to him. My hand found its way to his back and made soft scratches up and down those gentle curves. "Well she doesn't like me." He huffed turning his head to let his eyes look deeply up into mine. I could see the tears pushing at the brims of his eyes again.

I couldn't stand to see him cry. Bou held a special place in my heart now and to see those tears well up in his chocolate dipped eyes made me want to do everything I could to reverse this reaction. "Don't cry." Leaning down I placed soft kisses from his forehead to his soft cheeks. A single tear trailed down before his mouth donned a subtle smile. "I bet I could end up loving you Kanon." My heart skipped a beat as I let my lips travel to his beautiful mouth that could only speak the truth.

Moaning softly against me I felt his arm link around my waist pulling our bodies closer. I did not expect his sudden gesture but I like the way Bou's hand settled on the small of my back. "Can you give me a chance?" Bou breathed against my full lips making my hands tremble.

Before answering him I pushed him onto his back before placing myself in front of him, eyes staring into his widened orbs. My knees spread his legs apart and I wedged my body in between. The fit was perfect. Pale legs wrapped themselves around my hips hooking at his ankles to pull my pelvis closer to his awaiting one. Traveling to his neck I place nips and love bites against sensitive flesh making him squirm and gasp underneath my power. "I'll give you a chance Bou." I breathed against his throat before biting roughly on the skin causing it to turn a bright crimson.

"Thank you Kanon."

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance."

Overwhelmed in the moment I felt so close to the man below me that I would give him a million chances to prove his love to me. I wanted him to be the only one to share everything with me. I wanted to spend every precious second with him. I wanted to tell Bou about my whole life from childhood to present. It might be what people call 'puppy love' but we will just have to see how everything turns out in the end.

"Kiss me." The one below demanded with puckered lips. I incline my head closer to his and in response those perfect lips part wanting me to fulfill his needs. I crashed ours together into a sweet contract that declared our new path to love. I allow mine to linger against as I feel his lips thin and curl into a smile that I hope I can feel for many, many more days from now.


End file.
